


Familiar Faces

by hit_the_books



Series: Dreams from the Bunker's Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sam Needs A Hug, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tracking spell fails, Castiel comforts Sam.</p><p>
  <a href="http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/125121633328/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you">Drabble and pairing prompt request from this list.</a>
</p><p>Anon asked: <a href="http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/131830630150/16-it-could-be-worse-sam-x-castiel">16. "It could be worse." Sam x Castiel.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Faces

The motel room smells like burnt sugar. Sweet and pungent. Placing a hand on Sam’s shaking left shoulder, Castiel gives Sam what he believes is a reassuring squeeze.

“It could be worse.” Castiel squeezes Sam’s shoulder again.

Sam leans his head against Castiel’s hand. A small jolt of surprise runs through the angel.

“Yeah, we could have set the room on fire.” There’s a smouldering clay bowl containing the remnants of the tracking spell they had unsuccessfully performed. The table it is upon is lightly scorched.

“That would have been unfortunate.”

The younger Winchester stands and Castiel’s hand falls away from him. Attempting the spell again would be impossible without restocking on ingredients. A sad sigh bubbles out of Sam and Castiel frowns. They had only been looking for a dog.

The hunter goes over to a cooler in the corner of the room and pulls out a bottle of beer. “Want one?”

“No. Sam?”

“Mmm-hmmm?”

Castiel steps over to Sam, standing what he knows would normally be too close to the hunter, but the head leaning has him curious. “Why do you want to find this dog?”

Another sigh and Sam opens the bottle of beer, eyes downcast, making no move to step back from Castiel. “I need to be sure he’s safe. If he isn’t then, well, Dean can get lost. I mean, after the Gadreel business, I really don’t care what he thinks... That little guy saved my life and I need to repay him.”

“He saved you from that shapeshifter that cornered you two days ago?”

Sam nods and looks up at Castiel. The hunter’s eyes are clearly wet with unshed tears and Castiel cannot believe how cruelly-sweet sorrow looks upon the man’s face.

“Perhaps you should just be thankful that this dog saved your life?”

A smile crooks onto Sam’s lips, but his eyes remain the same. “Maybe, but Cas… he looked so much like Riot… a-and, when I said his name, he looked at me. L-like really looked at me. I need to know.”

“It looked like the dog you ran over?”

“Y-yeah.”

Castiel nods and then Sam is crushing himself against Castiel, hugging Cas and sobbing against his left shoulder. In what he hopes is not a step too far, Castiel puts his arms around Sam and returns the hunter’s hug. Not being pushed away, slowly Castiel rubs small circles into Sam’s back.

“We will go back to that white witch’s store in the morning and buy more ingredients.”

“O-okay.” Sam straightens up a little, face close to Castiel’s and Castiel gives Sam what he hopes is a warm smile. The seraph leans a little closer to Sam and their lips brush against each other. The hunter doesn’t flinch away.

“Sam?”

The reply Castiel gets is Sam’s lips pressing onto his own. Warm and a little desperate. Seeking comfort and belonging. Sam pulls away and leans his forehead against Castiel’s. The seraph kisses the younger Winchester’s left cheek.

Yes, it could be worse.


End file.
